rakionfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Feature
We did not intent to create similiar game. Feel free to browse through new concepts that Rakion provied for you. 00.Rakion, Chaos Force Rakion i s on-line ‘strategy action game' ' The game focuses on intense sword on sword battles with RPG style characters and settings, along with the strategic battle plans to provide the ultimate battle experience. ' Like any good console games, Rakion delivers video game quality action. ' You can now experience the palm sweating battles of console games online. Gamers can improve their combat skills and work out several strategies to win the battle alone as a team. ' Just like a MMORPG, the concept of gaining experience points and leveling up exists in Rakion as well. ' Through the level-up system, you can upgrade your character’s skills and equipment as well as your summons. Summoned creatures will become much stronger as you level up. 01.vs System '“Feel the adrenaline rush as you stand face to face with your opponent” The object of 'Rakion: Chaos Force' is to offer you the sensation of thrill and intensity of going into a battle to face your enemy. After standing face to face with your enemy you will first-handedly experience the intensity, and all of a sudden, you will find yourself engaging into a battle with your enemy with strong bash attacks and combinations. Like other combat action games have, Rakion focuses on the simple rule of combat games. Special attack can inflict more damage but has a longer delay time. By knowing this you will feel a great deal of pleasure by taking advantage of other's weak point with big blows. Rakion also provides guard and catch techniques. Using various combinations, you can utilize strong catch attacks that will spin your enemy into the air giving you the opportunity to smash the enemy with your hammer. Also many different catch skills are provided in the game for you to use. 02.Armor Breaking “Armor flying in the air” As you smash your opponents, their armor will break off bit by bit or blow up upon the impact. The broken armor parts will then become an aerial projectile which hit the wall and bounce off. Enjoy watching your enemies armor parts fly in the air as you successfully inflict a critical blow on your opponent. The impact of the attacks on the enemy is one thing Rakion differs entirely from other action games. 03.Cell System “I summon thee to bring death upon my enemy” Simple combat action is not what Rakion desires. Rakion isn't just a combat game; it involves very complex strategies which turn the tides of the battle. Cell-system would be one of the ways. Gamer can summon their creatures using CP (Cell Point) which you get through battle or by winning the game.Creatures will be a big support to you and your team, and can sometimes be used to distract your enemies.Everycreature has different specialties. Size of these creatures varies from very tiny to enormous. The creatures summoned by the teams will engage in an enormous battle, and you will able to learn what a true full-scale combat is about. 04.Chaos System “Rage turns me into another person” When gamers meet a critical situation, one can change itself into a powerful creature. It doesn't last long, but you can have enough power to change the course of the battle. 'Chaos System' is built to provide the greatest enjoyment in playing this action game. Get into a Chaos mode where many enemies are populated and become a creature of unlimited power. 05.Equipment System “Practical stats and equipment system” There is more than ArmorPoint and HitPoint in Rakion. There are 10 abilities you can upgrade your character with, as character grows. Also players can combine specific items to maximize, the desired, ability of character. Armor, Weapon, Rings and Amulets items are available. 06.Level Up “Strategic level up of character and creature” Rakion is an on-line game that is based on intense action and tactics. And it also provides subtle pleasure of RPG game. Other than your character, creatures also evolve. Gamer can upgrade their creatures to the way they want to be. 07.Game rule & Map design “Strategic game rule and map design” It's not fun to just play combat action games for two or three months, so Rakion provides varieties of ways to enjoy your game. Two of them are unique game rule and map designs that lead to strategic game playing. The tides of battle situation can be reversed every time depending on the strategy of both teams. The objective of victory on Rakion is not just annihilating the enemy or destroying specific target. To gain the final victory, the gamers need two or three phases, a great teamwork and know-how to grasp the situation to judge one's course to either go offensive or defensive. These unique game rules are easy but they also make gamers work out thoughtful strategies. Category:Game Guides Category:About Rakion